Care To Dance?
by Zelda rules
Summary: Toph never imagined being asked to dance. She didn't know how. And she could never really think of a situation where the question might pop up. Then again, the young earthbender never really sat around to think about it like other, more foolish, girls do. She had better things to do with her time. Earthbend, metalbend, help her friends save the world...


**AN:**** Hello fellow readers! So this is a short one-shot about our favorite earthbender and our (more like _my) _favorite freedom fighter. Fluff alert. (Or oogie alert, whatever you want to call it:P)   
**

**Enjoy!**

Xxx

_Tough. Sturdy. Stable. Esteemed. _These are words that are usually used to describe Toph Bei Fong, the best earthbender in the world. Nowhere on that list are the words_ graceful, light-footed, smooth, _or _elegant. _No; those words are used to describe the movements of waterbending or airbending or acrobats or…other girls who are Toph's age. They are words that are used to describe _dancing_; an action that Toph Bei Fong wanted to take no part of.

And it seemed as if she never would. Toph never imagined being asked to dance. She didn't know how. And she could never really think of a situation where the question might pop up. Then again, the young earthbender never really sat around to think about it like other, more foolish, girls do. She had better things to do with her time. Earthbend, metalbend, help her friends save the world. Dancing was the last thing on her mind. Or- more like the thing _below_ the last thing on her mind.

And yet here she was. Sitting in the comfort of her own living room, (or at least it was comfortable a few minutes ago) being asked what seemed to be the most ridiculous question in the whole world.

"Care to dance?"

Toph was dumbfounded. The question was so out of the blue and so completely, _randomly_, _strange_ that all she could do was laugh.

"Why would I want to dance?" Toph wondered. "I'm tired. There isn't even any music."

The Duke, who was standing in front of her with one, outstretched, inviting hand, shrugged. "I don't know. Would you dance if there was music?"

"No."

"Then why does it matter?" he replied simply.

Toph scoffed. "Why do _you_ even want to dance?"

The ex-freedom fighter shrugged again and pulled back his hand. "I don't know. I just thought, since we didn't really dance at reception, that you would want to dance...now."

Toph sighed tiredly. About a half hour ago, Toph and The Duke both snuck out of Sokka and Suki's wedding reception and agreed to head back to Toph's apartment to get some food. The Duke wasn't really a party person, and, even though she didn't admit it at the time, Toph really did not want to sit around while other people danced.

"Of course I didn't dance, the floor was made of _wood_. I was completely blind." Toph pointed out, it being another reason they left early.

The Duke tapped the floor with one foot. "Maybe; but this floor is all stone."

Toph sighed again and uncomfortably shifted her position on the couch. "Look Duke, I just don't want to dance okay?"

The Duke frowned slightly but wasn't giving up just yet.

"Is it because you're not good?" He wondered, now trying to guess the reason why the stubborn girl wouldn't dance.

"I don't know, I never really tried." Toph admitted, growing frustrated.

The Duke grinned. "Well we can change that, right?" he asked, offering his hand to her again. "I bet you'd be a good dancer."

"Duke, let's just say that _my name_ and _dancing_ should never be in the same sentence without the word _'can't'_ between them, and call it a night, okay?"

The Duke paused for a moment at that. After a few seconds of silence, he started to speak thoughtfully.

"Maybe Toph _can't_ see, but that doesn't mean she _can't _dance."

"What?" Toph was taken aback by the strange comment.

"What do you mean _what_?" The Duke asked with a hint of smugness in his voice. "I just used your name and 'dance' in the same sentence with the word 'can't' in-between."

Toph groaned and mumbled, "You know what I meant."

The Duke smiled and shrugged. And then he left the room.

Not even bothering to ask where the young man was off to, Toph closed her sightless eyes and leaned back against the plush couch. Hopefully that was the last she would hear about dancing for a while.

But Toph was proven wrong when only moments later, The Duke was back, and this time, Toph could sense that he had something made of metal in his hands.

Deciding not to question him, Toph remained unmoving on the couch. Not long after, a single 'click' met her acute ears followed by a soft, slow, melody.

"Duke," Toph said warningly but still didn't open her eyes or switch positions. "Please tell me you _bought_ that radio."

Toph's only reply was silence.

"Hey Duke?"

When the young man didn't answer Toph sat up and placed one foot on the ground.

"Duke?" She called while trying to feel for any vibrations indicating he was near.

Without notice, one of Toph's hands was lifted away from her side by one, slightly larger one. Within seconds, the surprised girl was pulled off the plush furniture and into the embrace of her taller friend. The Duke smiled as he placed her other hand on his shoulder, and finally gently placed his own on her back. Then he simply smiled down at her, half expecting to get earthbended for forcing Toph into a dancing position.

However, the shocked young earthbender didn't flinch. She merely stared at the floor with an almost unnoticeable blush on her cheeks.

"Well?" She muttered expectantly after a few seconds. "You pulled me off the couch, are you going to show me how to do this, or are you just going to stand there grinning like a fool?"

That caused The Duke's grin to grow even wider. "I'll show you." He told her and felt her hand tightly grip his shirt where it was placed on his shoulder.

"Go slow." She muttered quietly.

He nodded and as if on cue, the radio began to play a new song, just as soft and slow as the last one. The Duke took a slow, first step to the side, sending vibrations through the stone floor and to the earthbender's bare feet. Mimicking the movement, Toph also stepped to the side. The Duke smiled.

Taking another slow step, the young man moved his feet slightly behind him, followed again by two small, barefooted feet. The Duke continued to move his feet slowly in a small, box formation and Toph's feet did the same. When all four feet were back to where they started, The Duke smiled.

"See," The Duke said quietly. "You're a good dancer."

"Whatever." Toph mumbled but slightly loosened her grip on her partners' shoulder.

As the music continued in a slow, heartbeat like rhythm, The Duke continued to lead Toph around the living room, in slow, small movements. He kept his gaze focused on her pale, filmed eyes hoping that they would leave the floor for a few seconds and meet his, even though they were sightless. Of course they never did, instead, they slowly closed.

Toph continued to follow her friend around the living room by feeling the vibrations of his footfalls rush through her. And after a while, she was so aware of the beat of the music that she was paying less attention to the vibrations, and was moving her feet on her own.

With a small smile and movements slower than a turttleduck, Toph gradually leaned her head closer to her partner until it was lying against his chest. She could practically feel The Duke beam with happiness.

As the song began to slow even more, Toph felt as if she was in perfect harmony with world. The music filling her ears, the vibrations flowing through her, and The Duke's heartbeat were all in perfect tune. Maybe dancing wasn't that bad after all.

Just before the music finally slowed to a stop, Toph's thoughts were interrupted when her partner gave her a sudden twirl, which she completed with uncharacteristic gracefulness. Then they both came to a stop.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" The Duke asked quietly after a moment. Toph only shook her head.

"No, it was okay." She agreed with the smallest of smiles.

Before The Duke could fit in another word, he was slugged hard in the arm.

"Don't ever tell anyone I danced, got it?!"

The young man rubbed his arm slightly but still smiled.

"You have my word."

**AN: ****Tee hee**

**Please leave a review fellow readers. You have no idea how happy they make me!**


End file.
